justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Panau City
West Tanah Raya]] The ]] next to West Tanah Raya in the infobox is looking pretty ugly. I've tried removing it in the source edit mode, but I can't seem to remove it. What is causing it and is it even possible to get rid of it? Mauritsio (talk) 14:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :The infobox is coded to automatically create a link from the inserted text in the "region" and "influence" sections. Influence works perfectly at all other settlements, but Panau City. That's because we consider the city as one settlement, not four (or five with the Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor). We avoided that section before, but some user wanted to insert it. We just ignored the "]]". ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) Completion I checked the lists for Financial, Park and Residential District but I couldn't check Docks because I don't have a save where I didn't do anything in the Docks District. Ecclestone (talk) 12:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Rounding problem :Originally posted to Talk:Gas_Stations, because I thought it only applied to Gas Pumps. In Panau City, there are so many things to destroy and collect that they are individually worth less than 1%, and the completion may read 100% with no check mark when there is still one item left. This is entirely different to the "100% with check mark, but one Gas Pump left" issue in the Residential District, as that issue is about a specific Gas Pump. *Confirmed areas: Financial, Park, Residential *Confirmed worth <1%: Gas Pumps, Water Towers, Resource Items, Propaganda Trailer. (I do not know if all targets have the same percentage weight, it is possible that Statues or Colonels are worth more, I have not confirmed these.) Additionally, at 75% in Residential, picking up a Resource Item doesn't didn't increase the counter for me for the same reason. It is likely that there are multiple instances in each of these Districts where the counter doesn't increase. Due to the differing number of targets in each, the percentage value of each is not equal, so it will likely not always be at 75%, but once I discovered this rounding error, I've paid close attention to the completion percent. -452 23:48, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (edits in italics 23:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC)) :I didn't think that last comment through fully... if Colonels or something else are worth more, then it would not have happened at 75% for me if I had done them in a different order, so that 75% may not be able to be reproduce at all, but I stand by the conclusion that "It is likely that there are multiple instances in each of these Districts where the counter doesn't increase." :Additionally, depending on how the rounding works, the very first thing done in these districts may not increase the percentage counter above 0%. -452 23:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :It is entirely possible that the "There is one water tower which doesn't contribute to 100% completion but does count towards total destructible items." statements which are currently in the article are actually due to this, and people assumed that because the counter didn't go up, then it wasn't counted. This can be tested by checking which towers these are and then not destroying them. If it's possible to achieve a checkmark without destroying them, then that would confirm it. -452 00:01, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Incidentally, both of those Water Towers notes were added only 2 weeks ago, by an IP user, so I feel pretty confident that these Water Towers probably do contribute to completion, and that that user was probably just confused. -452 00:06, March 25, 2015 (UTC) This is also very relevant to Just Cause 2 100% completion list, which already lists numerous problems with 100% completion. GMRE (talk) 15:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC)